Trapped!
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Sonny and Chads daughter Siena is 14 and was rapped having her daughter Madison. Not only that but she is in a hospital for depression and suicide attempted... How does that family take it? Description sucks! :  story is A LOT BETTER!


New story….

_Could he see through me? The smiles on my face hurt me more than I thought they would. So now I should look up into the sky and pray for my life back, for this box so tight around me to release and let me be free. _

I sat in this closed room. I didn't know if my parents were coming tonight… and I really didn't care. Most of the time when they came they just pleaded for me to try and be able to come home soon. I didn't care if I never went home again… Nothing mattered anymore.

I heard the lady at the front desk. "She is in her room." I assumed it was my parents. But who knew. There was 20 other kids in this place so called 'helping' us. But it was not helping at all. The more that I was in here, the more that i was here the more i felt like i was trapped inside a jail cell.

I mean they do not work with me…and that's what I thought they were supposed to do. But they weren't … and I am getting worse. I just don't care about anything anymore… so I am going to let go. And when I do… I know that no one will be under me to catch me.

I sat on the window ledge and looked at the closed window. I could barely hear the car's rush by. The windows were so thick. I relaxed my head on my knees while they were pushed up to my chest. I didn't want the world to continue around me. But I knew it was. I wish I could just freeze it… run away from all the crap.

I heart my dad walk into the room, slowly knocking on the door so that he didn't startle me when he started talking or when he would gently touch me on my back. I looked up. He was standing at the door. My mom was right next to him with Madison.

_With a touch of an angle. _

_Her heart so sweet. _

_Her warmth makes me smile._

_If only I knew what to do._

My mom looked at me carefully. "May I hold my baby?" I slowly pleaded. She smiled, and made a hand gesture for me to come to her. She sat on my bed with Madison sitting in her arms. Madison's smiled warmed my heart. She held out her arms to me. Even though my mom took care of her… She knew who her actual mom was. I smiled, the first time in a long time. I took her into my arms. I felt unstable standing up. But I kept my balance.

She hugged me tight. "I love you sweetie." I whispered into her ear. I could hear her giggle. My mom watched as the tears ran down my face. "DINNER!" Dr. Callufe yelled. "I have to get that… I will be right back… Can she come with me?" My dad looked at my mom and nodded. I put her down held her hand so that she could walk next to me. I walked in there and took the trey. I held it with one hand, and with the other I still clenched onto her hand.

"Who is this cutie?" Madison grabbed onto my leg and hugged it tight when Dr. Calllufe leaned down to look at her. "O umm this is…" I froze. I could feel the eyes blistering me. "I got to go…." I again took Madison's hand and rushed back to my room with my trey. I put down the trey on my desk glued to the wall, then walked back to the bed. I lifted her onto my lap. "Aren't you going to eat?" My dad asked me. I shook my head. "The food here is grose." I had to have some kind of excuse right? I didn't make eye contact with neither my mom or dad.

"Siena… we miss you at home! We all do! Will you please try? Please?" My mom begged. My dad watched my reaction, it didn't change. "Sonny, I don't know what to do either." It's like they had mind reading. "Chad... We have to do something."

A while later my parents got bored of talking to me. "Well we got to get going… I love you. My mom kissed my forehead right after my father did. Then she held out her hands for Madison. "No!" I yelled. Madison was still clenched on to me. "Siena! Come on give her to me!" my mom tried to tell me but I just didn't want to let go. "She is my daughter! She cares about me! Why should I give her to you! Leave me alone! Stop it!" I was yelling as she was trying to take her from my hands.

"Momma." I heard her say… but she wasn't looking at me… She was looking at my mother… My mother not hers! Mine! Sonny Cooper is not her mother! Me Siena Marie Lenta Cooper is! I am! My mom quickly shook her head. My hands let go of Madison and I felt the tears rush into my eyes. My mom looked at me. There were tears in her eyes to. "I'm so sorry." She lipped to me. But before she could I bolted out of the room. I ran next to a table about 20 feet from my room. Rocking back and forth… Back and forth. My parents watched… saying a word as a cried. Madison had two fingers in her mouth and was smiling. What did she think was going on?

**Heyy everyone! This is a new story I was thinking about! And I really do actually like it! **** I hope you do to! Please review! **

**~Sierra**


End file.
